


The Last Journey

by oilpainter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Divergence - The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I wrote this 6 years ago, Leo rescues Calypso from Ogygia, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Written Pre-The Blood of Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oilpainter/pseuds/oilpainter
Summary: Leo Valdez and the rest of the Seven come to rescue Calypso from Ogygia on the Argo II's last journey.
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Last Journey

Leo Valdez was prepared for his ship’s last journey.

The _Argo II_ had been fixed after the battle – none of the floorboards were sticking out, the oars were all in one piece and the Wii remote had been found under Percy’s bed with blue jellybeans stuck to it (which unfortunately were no longer edible).

It was around one in the morning and Leo was on the night watch. There hadn’t been many monsters recently, most likely due to the battles in Greece and Camp Half-Blood, where they had all congregated and been killed by angry demigods. Gaia was sleeping again, the Giants were back in Tartarus, and it was peaceful, thankfully, but still a part of Leo had felt empty during the week since they won the war. Although both Percy and Jason had been dead for a short amount of time during the fight (and it would have been worse if they had stayed dead, because who would have told him he was weird and not laughed at his jokes then? _Frank?_ ), Leo still had his friends, and that was enough for him, but–

_Calypso._

Even thinking of her name filled him with longing.

"Shut up, Valdez," he muttered to himself. "And stop pining over that _fiery-tempered_ , _beautiful_ goddess..."

He blinked. Great, now he was thinking of her even more.

"Oh, just fly your damn ship."

* * *

At dawn, when Leo was still awake after having consumed _way_ too much caffeine and sugary pancakes, an island came into view. From the ship he could see a garden with beautiful flowers and large pieces of metal scattered around, a beach with pure white sand and an object which from this distance looked like dinner table, and some hideous monsters–

Leo gently put his plate of extra-sugary pancakes to the side, looked at the big red button on the control board which said ‘DO NOT PRESS’, and pressed it. The ship safely fell towards the sea as the parachute activated. He jumped off the starboard side and began to swim towards Ogygia as fast as he could (which was pretty fast due to the caffeine).

There were monsters invading Calypso’s island, and Calypso was _still there._

Behind him on the _Argo_ Leo could hear the rest of the seven shouting in confusion and getting their weapons ready as they noticed the monsters on the island and Leo swimming straight towards it.

"Leo, what are you doing? That’s a whole army of monsters, are you out of your mind?!"

"Percy, you’re not the only one in pyjamas! Get your weapon–"

"Oh, Pluto’s underpants, I think I’m going to be sick."

Leo looked up to see Eagle Frank carrying Hazel in his talons, and a flying Jason holding onto Piper, who was wearing armour over her Hello Kitty pyjamas. Next to him Percy was using his power over water to surf on a giant wave with Annabeth, whilst simultaneously keeping them both dry.

The seven charged, (or flew) onto Ogygia, soaking wet, wearing pyjamas, wielding bronze weapons, and yelling war declarations such as "FOR THE GODS!", "RAARRGGHHH!" or "FOR NARNIA!" at the top of their voices.

Leo whacked several Cyclopes with his hammer and set two _dracanae_ on fire, before running further onto the island to find Calypso, dodging various monsters and their weapons as she ran. He briefly looked back to see a still slightly sea-sick looking Hazel riding Arion (when did he get there?) and stabbing monsters with her _Spatha,_ and Frank turning into a gorilla, then an elephant, then a huge black bear.

He came to Calypso’s garden and spotted her fighting three hellhounds at once, hitting them alternatively with her garden spade. (Wow, he loved this girl so much).

"Morning, sunshine! Nice day for a fight against a ton of invading monsters, huh?"

He set a hellhound’s tail on fire and it ran away, barking and spinning round in circles. Calypso glared at him and swore in Ancient Greek.

"If these monsters followed you here, Valdez, I swear I will–"

A second hellhound exploded into golden dust and Calypso spluttered.

"Are you not glad to see me? I’m Leo Valdez, Captain and Supreme Commander of the _Argo II_ and I’ve come to save you from these horrible monsters which are ruining your garden!" Leo accidentally trampled a flower. He paused and smiled at her innocently. 

" _You_ are ruining my garden! And I don’t _need_ to be saved!"

The last hellhound suddenly jumped onto her, baring its teeth and growling. It opened its mouth, ready to tear into her neck–

–and exploded into a cloud of gold dust. Calypso choked again, eyes watering. Leo stood in front of her, grinning triumphantly. He held out his hand to her.

"Are you sure about that, sunshine?"

Calypso rolled her eyes. "Leo Valdez, you are an insufferable, impossible idiot, and I do not even like you one bit!" But she was smiling, and let him pull her back up onto her feet.

They both had gold monster dust in their hair, and Leo was soaking wet and sweaty, but their kiss was the best kiss of all time.

In the distance, on the _Argo II_ , water shot out of Festus’ mechanical bronze mouth like a fountain.

"I think my ship is malfunctioning."

Calypso turned to look, her hands still tangled in Leo’s hair. "Oh, shut up and kiss me again."


End file.
